The Evolution of Dance
=The Evolution of Dance1= And when was the last time anyone of us heard of that "nostalgic" line; Can I have this dance. . ? Hindi na baleng ipangumpisal ko dito ngayong napaglipasan na ako na "baggets days" ko in saying na parang kailan lang, tandang-tanda ko pa, kung di sa bayle sa plaza pwede din sa sayawang-hinarangan-ng-dahon-ng-niyos sa isinarang kalsada, pagtapos ng "modern" o chacha, heto na... SUWEEEET ang kasunod, ang pinakahihintay ng mga binata't dalaga. And how will I ever forget a memory I never had the chance to experience. (Shhhhh..! binabae po kasi ang inyong lolo) At kahit hanggang nood nalang ako habang sinasayaw ng crush ko yung kinaiinisan kong karengkeng na dalaga, mine-memorize ko naman ang eksena para bago matulog maisapangarap ko manlang na kami naman ni POGI ang sumasayaw sa ilalim ng patay-sinding ilaw sa kahit panga hindi sementadong kalsada. But this blog is not about my sentimentalism of my past. This is about dance. About the question I've long wanted to ask our young. And where has the grace of dancing gone? As far back as I can remember, dance is a social experience. A way of courtship in most cases. A form of bonding. And when was the last time we have considered dancing FACE-TO-FACE. A lady and a gentleman gracefully moving their bodies in tume with the music expressing what they have in mind; "please like the way I move -- I'm moving my body to please you". Lately, all I see of dancing is the wanting of the dancer to please, not a partner, but an audience. Dancing has evolved from a social experience to an exclusive form (legitimate or otherwise) of public performance. It seems to have evolved to homogeneousity of gender. Dancers these days mostly group themselves by gender. Madalas kong madaanan sa kabilang kalye namin yung mga bagets na pagkagat ng dilim, tamblingan-na-ng-tamblingan sa kasasayaw. It makes me smile seeing how different their dance has evolved from the dance I used to know.Not that I consider the dance of my generation in anyway better than theirs. A big fan of evolution, I have learned to respect the changes corollary with time. It's just that I can't help myself to feel some kind of, perhaps, call it like "culture-shock" to see all boys dancing facing an imaginary audience instead of facing each other. And funnier even what old folks used consider as social category that dancing (group dancing that is) is an activity for girls. This time around, boys dance without feeling any thread to their masculinity. And really, it was so different then... Going even further than my age, I remember in my humanities 101 that dance used to be a expression of prayer or even communion with spirits. Social dances were performed in thanksgiving for example for a good harvest. Dance is even performed to invoke the spirits to ask for rain or good health or things like that. The point of the matter is that I am here trying hard to say that dance used to have a more personal meaning, is given more significance, than mere public performance. I'm just not so sure if I can possibly quantify here in my blog which is more meaningful or more significant: the meanings we signify with dance during the past generations or the values and importance of feeling satisfied in expressing oneself in a public performance as our young signify dance in our present time. Mahirap ihambing kung alin ang mas mahalaga: yaon bang maipakita mo ang kakayahan ninyong magkakabarkada habang sumasayaw (kahit wala namang nanonood), o yung kahalagahan na maisayaw mo yung dalagang napupusuan mo and in the process you get an erection. At any point, let us consider and be perfectly aware that evolution breaths and is very much alive. And it doesn't breath softly but palpitating. Things change right before our very eyes. Hence, for whatever we have at present, treasure it and enjoy it to the fullest while we can. For tomorrow when we wake up, our morning after may have something else new to offer other than what we used to have just the night before this day. And if you get my point, I hope you have nice sex every night for as long as you can and for as long as sex is sex. For tomorrow, who knows, it’s no longer an activity between two persons of different (or in my case, of the same) sex or gender. With the advent of animae or cartoon porn, I admit I felt scandalized. Just recently, found a site specializing in porn interactive where you can create your own character. And what's next. What's next after dance? Sex? Well... who knows? Wild imagination as may be, but just who knows... just who knows... FERDINAND A. OREAS po. Magandang umaga again. MABUHAY! Angmayakda 00:02, Abril 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- 1 A blog published Sunday, June 3, 2012 at 2:00:00 PM at My Opera Community. Kaurian:Content Kaurian:File Kaurian:Browse